


Until We Meet Again

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK (HisagiKirigakure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Pain, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK
Kudos: 1





	Until We Meet Again

**This was written for my Soulmate who died of Leukemia 12 years ago. This is my own original work.**

* * *

Every night I cry,

Praying to see you again,

Even if it’s only in my dreams.

It’s been 12 years since you left this realm.

I miss you so much.

My best friend,

My first love,

My soulmate.

How I despise life,

But not as much as the cancer which took yours.

The days are lonely without your smile.

The laughter I once loved,

Now just a fading memory.

The notes we sang together,

Bring a lump to my throat.

Since I lost you,

I don’t sing the same tunes.

My life was once vibrant and exciting,

Now I’m just a shell of my former self.

The ‘me’ that you so loved,

Forever in the wind with your ashes.

I miss your warmth,

Your fun and care-free nature.

All of the pain I feel,

I would not wish on my worst enemy.

Sleep well my Prince,

Until we meet again.


End file.
